Those Deep Plum Lips
by myrauraausllyship
Summary: But he will and he knows he will. She will be his forever. Laura Marano. Raura
1. Those deep plum lips

She was an edgy girl. She always wore fishnets&stockings. Black dresses with Leather jackets, and darn sexy skirts and black crop tops. Her thick black eye liner and those deep plum kissable lips. She was just like one of those indie girls in the magazines you could only dream of being with.

The girl, the girl that has everything, the girl that I want, the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with.

I've worked with her everyday for the past four years. During that time I've shared two on set kisses with her and a couple here and there off set too..but we haven't talked about them much though..

I just cant work up the courage to tell her how I feel.

But I _will_ and I know I will. She will be my forever.

_Laura Marie Marano._


	2. Those lips will be the death of me

This morning is filming for the first episode for season four of Austin and ally. I was pretty excited to see Laura as we didn't get to see each other much during break because she had school and I had tour. I was trying to plan what I was going to say to Laura before she came but when I felt a hand on my shoulder all of my words went out of my head.

''Hey'' she smiled bringing me into a tight hug.

''Laura. Hey'' I stuttered, breathing in her fruity scent.

As soon as we pulled out of the hug I caught sight of what she was wearing. A grey cropped top with a tight black skirt and tights and on her feet were her favourite boots. She looked stunning. _As always._

''How was break'' I managed to say after a short silence.

''Same old, school, working on the album a few photo shoots and interviews.. but enough about me how was tour?'' she said smiling.

_Those gorgeous lips will be the death of me_.

''It was amazing! We got to play for people everywhere.. but I missed you..well I missed all the cast but you in particular.''

''Well I missed you too. I don't think its right for us to go that long without seeing each other'' She laughed.

There was a silence like we were both thinking about what to say.. _or do_ next.

She looked into my eyes and edged towards me. Was she going in for _a kiss?_ My palms turned sweaty as I got closer to her, inches away from her lips and..

''Laura and Ross to set two please'' the director called.

We both let out a sigh.

''We can talk about this later, right?'' She said as she turned to walk out the door.

I nodded and headed to set.

**Okay that was Chapter two. I haven't written a story in ages so forgive me if my ideas and grammar ect aren't the best. I'm trying to find my creative side again but I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3&4 are next so look out for those. Reviews?**


	3. Those darn sweet lips

''And cut'' The director said. ''Thanks guys that'll be it for today''

''I'm so tired! We filmed that scene like a thousand times'' Raini said letting out a tired sigh.

''Yeah only because Ross and Laura were too busy looking at each other'' Calum teased.

Laura and I both blushed as Raini and Calum laughed. They both walked towards the dressing rooms leaving the two of us together..alone.

''So where do you wanna talk?'' I asked.

''I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't..we can talk about it another time.'' Laura replied with a nervous look in her eyes.

''But Laura we wont because we always say this and we never get to talk.'' I sighed.

''We will I promise but I remember I have something I need to do.. see you tomorrow'' She smiled nervously and ran out the door.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. Why did this have to be so hard. All I wanted was for her to be_ mine_ and to kiss those darn sweet lips. I decided it was best to just go home, I needed to rest and think about it all in the morning.

**That was chapter three guys and gals! I've also written and put up chapter 4 so you can go ahead and read it straight away if you want to. Thank you to everyone that reviewed you are all really kind. I wasn't expecting it as I intended to write this as a practise. Love you all :)**


	4. Those lips I swear

I woke up with bags around my eyes. I had only got four hours sleep due to being up and thinking.._well_ worrying about the whole situation. I decided to go for a drive to nowhere to clear my head. I tried to make an effort to get ready. I've come to realised Its hard being in_ love_.

The California heat felt uncomfortable as I drove out not knowing where I was going. After a while I decided to turn back round as I was way too far out and the place I was in was unfamiliar. I knew that on my way back I would have to pass _her_ house but I didnt realise theat when I got to it a voice inside my head would tell me to go to her.

Dont do it Ross _be strong_.

Dang I couldn't help it. I pulled up into her driveway not even knowing what the heck I was going to say to her and knocked on the door.

Oh.

I'm in _deep_ now.

I heard footsteps. _her_ footsteps. My stomach tightened. My hands shook.

''Ross..Hi'' Laura said a puzzled look on her face.

''Laura'' I managed to say.

''What are you doing here? Do you want to come in?'' She asked.

''Look. Laura I need to tell you this so don't say a word just listen''

She nodded.

Okay here goes nothing.

''Laura the first day I met you I fell in love with you. You were my best friend but now I think we both know that we are _way_ more than that. The first thing I think of in the morning is you. The last thing I think of at night is you. You make so happy and when we kissed I felt sparks..not even sparks but fireworks. When we touch I get butterflies. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so in love with you.'' It all came out. I sighed looking up to the beauty in front of me.

I was so nervous I just started to turn round all walk down the path. What was I doing?

''Ross'' I stopped in my tracks.

''_I'm_ so in love with _you_. So much it scares me. I knew from the very first moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was just always too scared to say it.'' She said tears in her eyes.

That was it. I ran straight up to her and connected our lips with a sweet loving kiss. I picked her up so her legs were wrapped round my waist. She ran her hands through my hair. And in that moment I knew that she had my heart forever.

I pulled apart so she could breath again. She looked up at me grinning from ear to ear. She nuzzled her head into my neck. I truly couldn't be happier.

''I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend'' I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

''I'm your _girlfriend_ Ross?'' She asked smiling up at me. Those lips _I swear_.  
Does this answer your question?'' I laughed, bringing her into a kiss more passionate than the loving one earlier.

She giggled and nodded. ''Well BOYFRIEND what shall we do now? ''

''Well GIRLFRIEND I have an idea and it involves a lot of making out and cuddling'' I smirked.

''Well we better get going then'' She winked.

Yeah it may be hard being in love but its worth it.

_**fin.**_

**So that was it guys. I had a really good time writing this story. The last chapter is my favourite. Please tell me what you thought about it in the reviews I enjoy reading them. You can also tweet me ect your ideas for new stories or a ****_sequel..? _****Tweet me: myrauraship. Anyway love you I promise I ****_will _****write a new story. - Olivia**


End file.
